Traditional methods of diagnosis of viral infections have been predominantly based upon isolation of viruses from infected tissues or excretions, propagation of the viruses in cell cultures, then identification of the virus and by detection of serum antibodies against the virus. These methods may be difficult to perform early enough to aid in patient management. Many fastidious viruses cannot be isolated or cultured. Development of rapid detection methods which determine if virus is present in body fluid which could easily and rapidly be performed in a clinic or doctor's office would aid in the diagnosis of viral induced illness. The proposed assay formats are an entrapment type enzyme immunoassay in which viris is trapped betwen two polyclonal antibodies, and a homogenous dip-strip type of enzyme immunoassay. The Adenoviruses will be used as model viruses for development of this technology. The sensitivity and specificity capabilities of these systems will be tested in samples containing known quantities of viral agents. The rapid diagnosis of a viral antigen will benefit the patient as well as streamline laboratory turn around time. Such a test has great commercial potential for adaptation to the detection of a number of viruses.